O H A N A
by NoOneImportant105.9
Summary: Moments in the lives of Light Goldwyne and Lightning Farron Au story
1. Chapter 1

Ohana

A Dissidia Final Fantasy story

By:NoOneImportant105.9

A/N: First FF fanifc! :D iT'S Wol/Lighting with a BABY! lol, it's in my AU, where they met in highschoola and fell for one another and yada-yada~! Hope you guys like it!

Summary: Moments with the Farron/Goldwyne family

FYI: The baby's name is Gerard :D and I made Light's last name Goldwyne (pronounced GOLD-WINE)

Disclaimer: I would make them canon...I only own Gerard D:

Chapter 1:Fridays

Light Goldwyne returned home on a lovely Friday evening, after a long day at the office, where he worked as an accountant, getting yelled at and hasseled by that no good, son of a bitch of a boss Garland (that guy can just go home and just fuck his mother some more) and he didn't even do anything wrong! Accidentaly spilled his coffee on an unsuspecting Cecil (who forgave him, but he was still sorry that had to happen to him) accidentaly tripping over the computer wire and sending his computer flying about 10 feet away on to smash itself onto Rinoa's (who also forgave him, but he STILL feels bad about it)...Fridays seem to REALLY hate him sometimes.

He parked his silver Nissan GTR in the driveway and cut the engine. He clambered out of the vehicle, stretching a bit, then treked his way over to his two-story home. He ran his hand through his silver mane and untied the rubberband that kept his hair back and let the silver strands fall smoothly over his suited shoulders.

He dug around for his keys, and before he could insert them into the keyhole, the white painted door of his home fly open with a cry of "DADDY!"

And he instantly felt the days woes go down the drain.

Light smiled brightly at his 5 year old son Gerard. His son was the only other person who can make his stressful days fade away (the other being his wife)

He placed his briefcase down as he gathered his energetic son in his arms, Gerard let out a round of childish glee as he was lifted into his father's warm arms. Light felt Gerard's little arms clasp around his neck, his little boy cuddling into his collar. He chuckled and planted a kiss on Gerard's temple, earning him a giggle.

"Mommy! Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" Gerard called cheerfully, swinging his little legs from his place against his father, who shifted the little boy onto his right arm and picked up his briefcase with his left.

"I know sweetheart," responded a female voice from the living room. Said female walked into the hallway, leaning against the beige wall with a small smile on her pink lips. Light gave Lightning a loving smile, shifting their son in his arms again, he walked over to his pink haired wife. "Welcome home," Lightning said softly, smiling at her husband, who smiled back, then leaned up to plant a warm kiss to his lips. "Hello," Light said back, rubbing their noses together after pulling away from their kiss.

"Ew!" Gerard said from in between them, putting his little hands on his parents mouths. Both let out hearty laughter, and they both swooped in and planted wet kisses on their son's chubby cheeks. "Mommy! Daddy!" he giggled, wiping his cheeks with his hands.

He sqwirmed in his dad's arms, Light set him down and soon he scampered off to living room, where he resumed watching _Hercules_, his favourite Disney movie. Light chuckeled as he and Lightning followed Gerard into the living room, said boy was bouncing around the room, singing along to the song _'Zero to Hero.' _Placing a warm arm around his wife, Light said "That boy needs a leash, I'm telling you" ending with a chuckle. Lightning chuckled as well, "Well, I guess that's the result of having Bartz as his baby-sitter" she said, earning a quiet laugh from her husband.

Later, Lightning had prepared dinner and after much effort of getting Gerard to eat his vegetables, it was finally time to hit the hay.

"But Moooooooooom..." the silver haired boy said as his mother tucked him into his Superman themed bed. "No buts sweetheart, you know we'll be leaving early tomorrow to visit your Aunt Serah" Lightning said as a matter of factly, poking her son on the nose, earning her a giggle. "Yay! I can't wait to see Aunt Serah!" Gerard said happily, Light appeared at the doorway and added "And your Uncle Snow?" there was a small pause then a "Him too!" causing both his parents to laugh.

Laying her son down on the blue pillow, Lightning bent down and placed a kiss on his small forehead, "Goodnight sweetheart" she said softly. "Goodnight Mommy..." Gerard said, a small yawn racking his small frame. Light walked over and sat beside his son, and he too placed a kiss on his child's forehead "Goodnight son," "Goodnight Daddy...mmmm" soon Gerard was fast asleep.

Light and Lightning left the room quietly, leaving the door slightly ajar...just in case.

Chapter 1~END~

A/N: What'cha think? :D


	2. Yay! Visits!

Ohana

By:NoOneImportant105.9

A Dissidia Final Fantasy story

A/N: yay! New chapter~! Sorry if I hadn't been uploading lately, I just moved and we had no internet for awhile D: Hope you guys enjoy this~!

Warning: Some Snow bashing (cuz it's funny)

Disclaimer: I only own Gerard D:

* * *

Chapter 2-Yay! Visits!

"Light! Where's Gerard?" Lightning asked as she bustled through the kitchen, preparing a snack for the little tyke for when they're on the road.

"That's who I'm looking for!" called her husband from upstairs, neither of them have seen the little silver haired hurricane since he came barging into their room and jumping on them and proceeding to yell at them, telling them to wake up.

Today the Goldwyne family are going to visit Claire's sister Serah, who lived about 2 hours away in New Bodhum with her husband Snow (whom Claire didn't like very much)

Serah has been begging her older sister to come and visit, saying how she wants to see her favourite nephew ("Serah, he's your only nephew!" Claire said to Serah when she said so over the phone.) and to have a chance to catch up, the two sister haven't seen each other in 5 months.

Claire and Light don't work during the weekends, so they decided it was good idea to go and visit.

"Gerard! Where are you?" Light called out to his son, he was now looking for the boy downstairs, seeing that he wasn't upstairs. No sooner did he call him, the mass of blue and navy clothed child launched himself onto his unsuspecting father, "RRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!" cried Gerard cheerfully, clutching a fistful of his father's silver hair.

Light stumbled a bit on impact then regained his footing, chuckling as Gerard tugged on his hair. "There you are!" he said reaching back and pulling his son to his front, tickling the little boy, who giggled and squirmed with glee.

Lightning giggled softly as she watched on at the pair, "Alright you clowns, we should head out before Serah starts calling me," she said as she walked to the front door. "Yes ma'm" both males said in usion, Gerard clambered onto his father's shoulders, "Yip yip Daddy!" he said, yanking his father's hair as if he were a horse.

"I'm not horse, Gerard" Light chuckled as he bent over slightly to pick up his and Gerard's traveling bags and walked out the door (making sure to avoid hitting his son's head against the doorframe, he's a very tall man afterall.) then locked it, stuffing the keys into his pocket.

Approaching the car, Light gently lifted his son from his shoulders and placed him in the car seat. He buckled the little hurricane securely, then shut the door; smiling when Gerard pressed his face against the window, making a face at his father. Light put the bags in the trunk, slamming it shut. Then he walked to the driver's seat and hopped in.

Lightning was looking at her phone when her husband climbed in. Giving him a sweet smile, she turned to look at their son, who was currently looking out the window, making faces at their neighbor Gabranth Ronsenburg, who was watering his front yard and frowning disapprovingly at Gerard.

"Sweetie, stop making faces at the neighbors," Lightning scolded gently, Gerard stopped his antics "Yes Mama," smiling innocently at his mother. Light started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"Awe we der yet Daddy?" Gerard whined for the thirtieth time in ten minutes. Lightning sighed, Light just rolled his cerulean eyes gently "Almost Gerard, just wait a little longer, alright?" he said, glancing briefly at the rear view mirror and chuckled a bit at his son's pouty face.

Luckily they were only 10 minutes away from Serah and Snow's house, after a two hour drive that is. Lightning pulled out her phone and dialed her sister's number, there was silence then she spoke "Hey Serah, I'm just calling to let you know were almost there...Yeah, 5 minutes at least...Ok, see ya in a bit..." she clicked her phone shut, then stretched a little.

Finally, they reached Serah's house and Light parked the car under a tree infront of the house. Gerard gave an excited whoop, "YAY! WE'RE HERE!" he threw his little arms up happily. Both his parents chuckled, then Light cut the engine.

Just as the family was climbing out of the car, the front door of Serah's house flew open and out ran Serah Farron herself. "AUNTIE SEWAH!" Gerard cried, wiggling from his father's grasp, and sprinted towards his aunt. "There's my baby!" Serah said as she scooped up her little nephew, who was in giggles as he wrapped his little arms around his aunt's slim neck.

Serah rubbed her cheek against Gerard's silver locks lovingly, "How've you been my little hurricane?" she cooed as she pulled back to look directly at her nephew's face, shifting some strands of silver hair from his forehead. "I've been gweat Auntie Sewah!" Gerard replied, giggling again as the pinkette kissed his face in several places.

"Serah, stop spoiling him..." Lightning said as she and Light approached the two. Serah stuck out her tounge playfully at her older sister, handing Gerard over to her brother-in-law, she threw her arms around her sister. "It's so good to see you Sis!" she said as Lightning hugged her back. "It's great to see you too Serah" Lightning said with a gentle smile at her sister.

Serah then turned to Light, who just placed Gerard on the ground, and hugged him around the middle (since the man is ten times her size) "How my big brother doing?" she said cheerfully, hugging her brother-in-law tightly. Light chuckled and hugged her back, "I've been well Serah, you look radiant as always" he replied pulling back and smiling at his sister-in-law.

Serah swatted him lightly on the chest, "Oh, stop it you!" she giggled, earning another chuckle from Light. "Where's the hobo?" Lightning asked as she scooped up Gerard, who was now cuddling his head against her neck. The sisters made their way to the house as Light went to get the bags.

"He's at work right now, but he should be back around 4, and he's not hobo," Serah said, giving her sister a look, but Lightning just smirked. They walked through the door and made their way into the living room, where Lightning set Gerard down and soon the boy ran off to explore his Auntie's house.

"He's as energetic as always" Serah pointed out as she and her sister sat on the lovely beige couch. "Tell me about it," Lightning sighed as she leaned back against the cushions comfortably. Light walked in, setting the bags down and took a seat in the armchair across the women.

They soon conversed about many things, like work, life, how dumb Snow can be sometime (with Serah defending him), Gerard, and catching up on other things, Gerard entering the fray here and there but then runs off again.

It was around 4:20 when they heard the front door open, and heavy footsteps echoed then a booming voice announced "SERAH! I'm home!"

"Get out! We don't want your kind here!" replied Lightning, earning a bark of laughter from her husband and a fit of giggles from her sister.

Snow Villiers popped his head into the living room curiously, a big grin then made its way onto his handsome face, "SIS! BRO!" he exclaimed joyfully, he strode into the room then scooped his in-laws up for a big bear hug.

"UUGH!" both cried out, obviously being crushed by the strength of the embrace. "It's so great to see you guys!" Snow exclaimed, cuddling them both against his giant body. "Y-yea, great to know...ugh" Lightning strained, her chest area being crushed against her husbands pectorials, and it hurts.

After recovering from her series of uncontrolable giggles, Serah said "Snow, sweetie...you're killing them," giving another round of giggles. Snow seemed to realize this, "Oh, whoops!" he set the couple down, the two staggered a bit before collasping onto the couch. Light nursed his chest and ribs, "Lightning I think your breast cracked one of my ribs...oof!" his comment earned him a punch to the gut from his darling wife.

They all heard little footsteps patting their way to the living room, then out popped Gerard "UNCLE SNOW!" he exclaimed. Snow grinned once more at the sight of his nephew, "HEY! Short Stuff!" he said kneeling down with his arms wide open. Gerard sprinted his way to his uncle and launched himself into those giant arms.

Snow let out a holler of laughter as he scooped him up into the air and held the boy close. "How's my little hurricane? Been up to no good again?" Snow said as he pulled away briefly to look at the young boy, "Yup!" Gerard chirpped happily. Snow chuckled again and place a scratchy kiss to Gerard's cheek, "Uncle Snow! Yo beawd is itchy!" the young silverette said while squirming a bit in his uncle's arms.

Later, Serah and Lightning made dinner while the men and Gerard helped set up the table. Laughter filled the Villiers/Farron home, warmth radiating around the household.

Finally it was time to hit the hay, saying goodnight, Serah and Snow retreated to their quarters that was down the hall. Lightning, Light and Gerard made their way to the guest room a few doors down that they usually use to retire for the night on their visits.

"Come on hurricane, time for bed..." Lightning said as she pulled the sheets back on their shared king sized bed.

"Okie dokie!" Gerard chirpped as he threw himself up on the fluffy sheets and laid down in the middle. Light was in the bathroom washing his face.

Lightning chuckled a bit, "Come Ru Paul, no need to look fabulous when you're going to bed." she teased.

Light shut off the light in the bathroom as he exited, "Very funny..." he said, rolling his eyes at his wife and giggling son. He shut off the light to the room then walked to the bed, lying down on Gerard's left side.

Gerard shifted his little body so that his back faced his mother and his front to his father. "'Night Mommy, 'Night Daddy..." he murmered, a small yawn following after. He buried his face in his father's chest, then soon his breathing evenedout and was eventually fast asleep.

Lightning placed an arm around her son's middle then leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Goodnight hurricane..."

"Sweet dreams..."Light whispered lovingly, kissing the top of his son's silver hair.

Eventually, the couple fell into slumber's warm embrace after whispered 'I love you's.

Chapter 2-END-

* * *

A/N: FINALLY I GOT THIS DONE! Sorry about that D: I have summer school and I'm usually brain dead by then and hardly have any inspiration.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
